Your Guardian Angel
by AnnieOakley16
Summary: This is my first story so please read & review. Manso, a soldier of the Varden has been in love with Jayashree for years. But now, with the threat of losing everything in the battle of The Burning Plains, he has to tell her how he truly feels....


3

"Your Guardian Angel"

The Burning Plains were filled with their usual gloom and smoky air as the two armies faced one another, waiting for the battle that would soon come. One, the larger of the two; and the darker, gave the eerie plains an evil feeling while the other army, smaller and brighter, feared dying alone on the god forsaken, barren land with nothing but a few epics written about their defeat. Their only hope was the Dragon Rider who had come to them the year before; a young boy, barely a man.

Manso sat on a raised hill overlooking the camp that the Varden and King Orrin had established across from the Empire's fatal dolls of war. He couldn't say he feared death, but rather that he feared living as a coward. And he feared losing his love through his cowardice. He would not allow that to happen.

He sighed, thinking of the past few years with Jayashree and how nothing had turned out how either of them had dreamed. He had hoped that they would be married and living anywhere but Surda, but fate had other plans for them. Manso had been forced to serve Lady Nasuada in the Varden's first battle against the Empire, but he never would've thought he'd be sitting in the Burning Plains of Alagaesia, watching the preparations for the battle with dread.

The sun bulged behind the clouds of continuous smoke as it began to set, heading for it's hideout below the horizon. Manso heard footsteps behind him, but he didn't look back. He only waited for the orders or news he had been waiting for.

"Manso, the Empire has sent their reply and Lady Nasuada orders all to be ready for battle in the morning." came the voice of Fitch, a scrawny banner boy who had been given the task of informing soldiers of Lady Nasuada's plans.

"Thank you, Fitch." Manso replied, never looking at the boy. He just kept gazing out at the plains, thinking of Jayashree and her green eyes that he lost himself in every time he looked into them. He couldn't help it, he had been enchanted by her from the moment he first saw her. But now the image of her chained for being part of the rebellion in the dreaded capital Uru'bean, poisoned and tortured by Shades and possibly Galbatorix himself filled his mind. He grimaced, hating the doomed fate that lay ahead for the Varden if they failed their attempt to conquer the Empire.

He stood, knowing what he had to do. Jayashree had recently been serving King Orrin, so she had traveled with the army, keeping the King and his advisers fed and content on the harsh plains. He had secretly found her tent, situated far away from that of all the soldiers, keeping her and any other servants safe from the lonely, desperate men.

Manso maneuvered his way through the camp, avoiding sight and avoiding the tents of the diplomats. He lingered a moment by a plain, dirty tent, listening for any noise inside, then said,

"Jayashree?"

"Come in Manso." was the quick reply. He walked through the tent flap and let it fall gracefully behind him. Jayashree sat alone on a sleeping mat on the floor, looking at Manso in concern. "The battle will rage in the morning, and I could lose you forever."

"It's ok." Manso tried to create a smile on his face, but the ability had left him long ago.

"How can you say that?" she screamed, standing to look directly into his eyes. "How can you say it's ok when all is going wrong and I can see your doom awaiting you on the battlefield beyond?"

"Do you trust me?"

She looked away, thinking. He began to grow nervous, wondering if she had changed her mind about her love for him.

"I do trust you." she whispered, moving closer to him. He opened his arms to her and took her in with a warm embrace. "Why can't this last forever, Manso?"

"Fate works in ways we can't see, and this is ours." he said, holding her with all the strength he could muster. "These unpredictable times are why you must trust me."

"It's so hard when I feel the Empire closing in and a doom swiftly following their wrath."

"Do you want to know what I thought when I first saw you in Farthen Dur so long ago?" he asked, knowing he had to explain, even if she thought him a fool.

"Yes." was her whisper.

Manso took a deep breath and stepped away from her, looking into her eyes. "When I saw your smile, I swear, tears ran down my face, and I choked on their fury. I can't replace that moment when you looked at me as if you actually knew that I existed!"

He took a breath, looking down at his hands that were desperately clenched into fists with nervousness.

"Manso…"

"No Jayashree, I'm not done…not even close." he looked at her confused face, loving every feature it held. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, even the freckles that had formed under the hot sun of Surda. He loved her. "Now that I'm strong I've determined that everything has run cold and unimportant and that the only thing of importance is that you've been placed in my soul. And I know that you will see that I'm the one."

"I've always known that, Manso. Why are you saying this?" she asked in a fearful tone, confused as to his meaning.

"Seasons are changing and the great waves are crashing on rocks of uncertainty. But the stars are falling just for us to dance under…will you dance?" he didn't let her answer, but continued his declaration. "Days are growing ever longer and the nights slip by in a hurry, shortening with dread. All this will show you that I am the one."

"Manso, you're not making any sense."

"But I am!" he exclaimed, walking over to her, trembling with fear that she'd ignore his love. But he grew confident, embracing her with his feelings, then whispered, "I will never let you fall, no matter how many dangers I face, I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever, holding your hand in mine and gazing into your eyes. I'll be there for you through it all, no matter how great the battle, even if saving you sends me to heaven, it's ok. I don't fear death because you're my one true love, my whole heart, so please don't throw this away in fear!"

She looked up at him, tears glistening on her cheeks, falling like crystals. He held her tight hoping that she would say something. Finally she tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
